


The Shape Of Evil

by Chowy



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, IM JUST GONNA PREFACE THIS AND SAY THAT THIS IS INSPIRED HEAVILY ON THE SHAPE OF WATER, M/M, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, all the goood stuff, basically an AU, gore (a bit), still has original ideas, there is already masturbation, u were warned, yes there may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: “What if I told you about him? About the scientist who had no face, his soulmate who set him free? And the villain who tried to destroy it all?”Dr. Flug works at a high security hero facility, where everyday he goes into work, he experiments and creates, and then he goes home to his roommate and his homemade creation.However, recently the heroes have captured a new creature, one that had been notorious for enslaving thousands and destroying entire planets. As Flug bonds with this new being, he finds himself questions whether it truly belongs here..and where his loyalties lie.





	The Shape Of Evil

Flug, or rather, Dr. Flug Slys, was the official Director of Unknown Entities and Objects, lead scientist of the hero group, The Nova Allies. He was good at inventing however, engineering, taking things apart and learning how they work. He was found by the heroes as a burn victim in a plane crash. His face was ruined. Through intense surgery they managed to salvage all of his senses. However, his face was still mutilated, and he found it was best for everyone to hide his face, and thus he began to wear a paper bag. 

Then there was Mariana, but Flug like to call her Demencia. She was his friend, a roommate. She did some work for the hero organization, a part time animal specialist for them. Her main focus was raising reptiles, especially lizards. 

Life for them both life was like clockwork. Every morning Flug would leave to go to work early in the morning while Demencia would sleep till late morning. Then, while Flug worked his 7 to 8 hours a day, Demencia would wander the streets, or stay in the apartment playing her guitar or take care of her many reptiles. She often ate lunch at a seafood eatery down by the docks, and whenever Flug was free for a lunch break, he would meet her there upon her request. 

Today, Flug was working on examining a broken piece of technology that the government had turned over to the Allies from Area 52. However while prying it apart with a wrench, he was cut short when Vanity Storm came dashing through his lab. 

“We caught him! Stop everything we caught him!” He said, motioning for whoever was in the hallway to come in. 

Flug turned, still clutching his wrench to his chest. In came a large tank, pushed by Lightning Bolt and Angelica. Flug slowly approached it, tapping at the glass of the windows of the tank. Why was it in water? They had already caught the Creature of the Black Lagoon, why did they-

A clawed hand smashed against the glass, and Flug squealed and jumped back. Vanity grinned triumphantly, his white teeth flashing. “Caught the bastard myself. Took a long time getting him in there. He hates the water, so it was an excellent concealer.”

Flug continued to examine the tank over, tracing his fingers along the rim. “What...what is it exactly?”

“I’ll show you,” Vanity said. “Open the lock.” 

Angelica and Lightning Bolt flashed each other an uncertain glance. Angelica looked back at the tank. Whatever was in there, they were afraid of. 

“Go on, he won’t attack, remember? We chained him pretty good,” Vanity said. Angelica sighed and opened the hatch, quickly jumping back. 

What slithered from the tank startled Flug. It was...well...he knew who it was. But he didn’t know what exactly he was. 

“The people of Hatsville used to worship it, called it a god. Well, we caught the so called ‘god,’” Vanity smiled. He snapped his fingers, and the collar around it’s neck began to send out electric pulses, shocking him. 

“How did you catch him? No one knows what Black Hat is...” Flug said, looking up at Vanity. 

“That’s where you come in. You have to take it apart, learn how it works. It’ll be chained for you, so you shouldn’t have a problem. It should live in water, just so it’s uncomfortable.” Vanity said. Black Hat snarled, trying to charge Vanity, but choked by his collar, he was chained into the tank. But the red spikes on his back kept bristling, the red veins pulsing out of his body glowing brighter.

“I’d like progress reports on him at the end of every week. You can handle that, can’t you?” Vanity asked, glancing back at Flug. Flug took a deep breath in and turned to him. “Certainly.” Vanity smiled. “Good. Have fun with your new toy.” He flicked his fingers at Angelica and Lightning Bolt. The trio of heroes left, leaving Flug with the dangerous creature. 

Flug gently reached towards his clipboard, making sure his motions were slow. Black Hat snarled and snapped at him. The chain he was held on creaked.

“Shh, it’s okay...” Flug whispered, grabbing his clipboard and slowly walking towards Black Hat. “I’ve heard stories about you. How you’ve killed many people, enslaved civilizations, you did everything under the sun there is for a villain to do,” Flug said, slowly walking around him out of harm’s way. Black Hat growled, watching him as he walked. “How did you do it? Can you talk?”

Black Hat didn’t respond. He kept growling, his spikes still bristling in warning of strike. “What happened to your eye?” Flug asked, pausing when he saw Black Hat’s face. His right eye was...missing. It was darkness with a red slit that must have served as an eye so he wouldn’t be partially blind. “And you wear a hat too, where did you get it?”

Again, Black Hat didn’t answer. He snarled. Flug took a few steps back. Black Hat rose out of the water, and Flug could better see the amount of mass he had. His shoulder were broad, and he stood with straight posture, strange for what seemed to be a primal creature. Clearly he had some higher level of thinking. He had a strange...space to him. When he wasn’t hunched over, his physical stance was rather frightening. 

Flug took a few more steps back. “I won’t hurt you. I promise I won’t hurt you. You’d probably kill me first before I could even inject you with anything.” 

Black Hat seemed to believe that. He gently hunched back down, still eyeing Flug and bristling his spikes in warning. Flug sighed and walked back to his desk, setting his clipboard down. He had taken notes on all of the physical things he had noticed about Black Hat. His spikes, his brindled markings down his back, his missing eye. There were a few scars on his chest, almost as if he had gotten into a fight with something.

Flug was about to try something else when the door to his lab buzzed. Black Hat snarled loudly at it. “It’s okay, it’s okay, just someone trying to get to me,” he held out his hand to him to calm him as he slowly moved away. 

Black Hat lowered himself into the water, growling still. Flug went towards the door and opened it with his keycard. He smiled at who it was. He took his lunch from her and opened the top. “Seafood again?”

Demencia shrugged. “I love seafood, and the Fishermen’s Catch makes good lobster rolls.” She poked her head in. “What chya’ workin’ on?”

“Uh-“ he slammed his hand against the door, covering Black Hat from her view. “-just some, ray. Still in the sketching stages.”

“Oh, boring~” she looked at her watch. “Well, I gotta skid-dadle, gotta feed my snakes, have fun sketchin’ your ray.” 

Flug turned back to Black Hat, who had lowered back into the water. Flug sighed, setting the leftovers on his desk as he went back to Black Hat’s small tank. Black Hat’s interest was focused more on the styrofoam container. He made a loud nasally noise. Was he...smelling? Flaps on his neck flared up when he exhaled. 

Flug gently pushed the tank towards one of his larger ones. Black Hat snarled and bristled his spikes, but didn’t attack. He connected it to the large one. Black Hat tried to swim to it, but was caught on his chain. Flug reached for the long chain, looking to Black Hat, who was growling at him.

“I want to help you...I have to switch your chains so you can have more room to roam...you have to trust me...you have to...” he slowly moved his hands towards Black Hat’s neck. He kept growling, showing his long sharp pearly green teeth. The closer Flug looked, the closer he could see small shards of flesh caught up near his gums. 

“Shh...it’s okay...it’s okay...” he attached the large chain, and slowly took off the small one. The moment Black Hat was free of it he darted into the large tank, retreating into the darkness. Flug watched him, looking down at the small chain. Teeth marks were indented up and down it. Flug realized what metal it was, his own creation, designed to hold exceptionally stronger entities, like werewolves or vampires.

He went to his desk to eat his lunch. Black Hat came forward, staring out of the tank, his eyes unblinking as he watched Flug eat. It unnerved him...a lot.

~~~

By the end of the day, Black Hat had not come back out since he had been moved to the larger tank. Flug tried to coax him out, but Black Hat showed no interest. He could sometimes see a flash of red, but that was it. He gave up, and as he was preparing to leave, he got the feeling someone was watching him. He turned to look at the tank. Black Hat wasn’t there.

He took the train home, sitting between a mother with a bag of smelling fish and someone reading the newspaper. When he got off, he headed up to his apartment.

“Demencia I’m home,” he called. Lumbering over from the kitchen was his homemade experiment, 5.0.5. He smiled and melted into Flug’s hands as Flug pet him. “Hey bud,” he said. 5.0.5 chirped a soft hello. He rubbed the bear’s head and then let go, looking around. “Where’s Demencia?” 5.0.5 looked out the window. Flug glanced outside. Demencia was wandering the streets outside, glancing into the windows of the shops. She then went into the theatre.

He tossed his work bag down. “You go draw, I’ll be taking a bath.” 5.0.5 nodded and lumbered off.

Flug went into the bathroom and put on the water, testing the temperature on his hand. He stripped off his clothes, and carefully took his bag off. Per his request, Demencia agreed that they didn’t have mirrors around the house. She had spare mirrors she could hold, and he didn’t have to see them.

He left the bag on his sink and then slowly lowered himself into the warm water. He sighed and leaned back, his neck and back popping. He slowly reached down into the water, gasping when he grazed his hands over his sensitive skin. He kept doing this until finally grabbing himself, huffing loudly as the air in his lungs caught. He began to slowly pump, his leg hanging out of the tub to better expose himself.

Demencia got home roughly around 8:00pm, yawning loudly. She smiled at 5.0.5 before heading to her room and looking in at her lizards and snakes and turtles.

Flug left his room in his sleep clothes, a fresh bag over his head. He smiled. “Someone was out late.”

“What? Even I like seein’ movies too!” She lovingly shoved him. He smiled. “I don’t care, did you get dinner?”

“Yup! Cod and french fries!” She flopped onto the couch. “Can you turn the TV onnn~?” He flicked it on and adjusted the wires for their show. He went to get the leftovers and joined her on the couch.

~~~

Flug left the same time he did most days, 8:00 am. When he got inside, he didn’t expect the whole place to be on lockdown. His mind went to the worst possible case scenario, and he ran to his lab. 

Vanity was staggering out, clutching his hand, which was bleeding horribly. Angelica was supporting him, trying to heal his hands quickly. She looked up at Flug, panicked. “That monster! It bit his fingers clean off!”

Flug went inside the lab. He froze at the display. Lightning Bolt...was shocking Black Hat...

“Stop it! Stop!” He pushed Lightning Bolt away. Black Hat pulled himself out over the tank, coughing loudly. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“He attacked Vanity! We had to-“

“You didn’t have to do anything! You hurt him!” Flug looked back at Black Hat. “Get out! Get out of my lab!” Flug turned back towards Lightning Bolt with such a harsh glare, Lightning Bolt knew he didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly left. Flug shut the door of his lab and quickly looked around his lab. Vanity’s two missing fingers were on the floor, while his blood dribbled towards the drain of the chemical shower. Flug picked up the two fingers, storing them in his pocket. He quickly climbed up the stairs of the tank.

Black Hat was still lobbed over the edge, the chain around his neck strained to keep hold of him. Flug tugged the chain. “Come here...let me see if you’re injured...”

Black Hat slowly submerged himself back into the water and popped back up to the platform Flug was on. He hopped on, lying back. His spikes were down, so hopefully he wouldn’t attack. Flug slowly looked him over. Besides Vanity’s blood, there was no indication of his blood. The shocks may have just stunned him for a bit.

“Did he scare you..?” Flug whispered. He gently dipped his hand into the water and cleaned Black Hat’s body of blood. “You didn’t eat his fingers. Did you attack him out of self-defense?”

Black Hat didn’t reply. He just, sighed. Slowly he went back into the water, which must have been warmer than the surrounding air. Maybe Black Hat was one of Demencia’s reptiles, and he relied on outside air to warm his body.

Flug slowly went down the steps and went to his storage closet. He removed a bucket and a mop, filling the bucket with warm water and soap. As he began to mop, he turned.

Black Hat was watching him. It wasn’t a menacing stare, it seemed more...curious to state the truth. Flug smiled up at him. Black Hat swam away.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I’m back
> 
> Did y’all miss me c:


End file.
